A point of interest are associated with living beings or non-living objects that change shape, contour, or size over a period of time, ranging from a few seconds to years. For example, a point of interest may include, but is not limited to, skin imperfections such as a mole or cancerous cells, stress fractures in a bridge or building structure, or changes in biological samples. It should be appreciated by those or ordinary skill in the art, why the tracking of such points of interest are of concern for safety and/or are of educational value.
Advancements in imaging devices or image capturing technologies, such as cameras and phones supporting the cameras now make high resolution imaging more available to users tracking points of interest in their respective professions. However, there is no known device or method that controls the external variables encountered when using these advanced imaging devices. As a result, variability occurs in the data collection, skewing that data analysis.